Too real
by kidishcaresh
Summary: Summary inside. A joined Halloween-athon arc story. Snowdragonct, In2lalaland, StandingOnTheRooftops, SilentEpiphany and possibly Animechan and I all wrote a story for this year's Halloween be sure to check em all!


**Title: Too Real**

**Author: Kidishcaresh**

**Pairing(s): 1x2, 3x4, 5x?**

**Word count: 1544**

**Theme: Halloween**

**Timeline: AU**

**Author notes: Check Snowdragonct, In2lalaland, StandingOnTheRooftops, SilentEpiphany and possibly Animechan. These writers and I have done a joined Halloween-athon arc. I know In2lalaland has uploaded hers already and the rest may have already or will before November 2****nd****. This is a project the 4/5 of us joined on writing. Each of us wrote a Halloween fic.**

**Summary: Things get too real for Duo.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Chapter 1,**

"Duo! I'm off! I'll be home later! Don't forget to do the shopping!" Heero called as he put down the phone and quickly got his coat and keys. It was Halloween night tonight; there would be a Halloween-athon on TV and the five of them had agreed upon a horror movie evening at the Yuy-Maxwell residence and the next day they would all go to the Winner-Barton residence where Quatre had decided to hold a Halloween party. . Heero grinned happily. He couldn't wait to get back home and see the surprise on their faces when the others found.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Humming happily with a bag full of snacks for movie night Duo walked down the street. He wondered absently how things were going with Heero. He'd left that morning saying something came up and he'd see him for the Halloween-athon that night. Halloween seemed to have taken over the town Decorations were everywhere Duo looked. Little kids ran around in scary outfits. He'd had to remind himself several times that they were just kids with water guns. He smiled remembering the year before when Trowa had taken a shot to the chest from a water gun thinking a one foot tall trick or treating kid was shooting Quatre with a real gun. It had looked very real of course and the poor child ran off crying which led to a lot of explanations to an angry, but soon forgiving mother once she caught sight of a very pale and distraught Trowa on the couch.

Duo was roused from his thoughts by a very familiar voice. He quickly found the location of the voice and spotted Heero backing up from a guy that was armed to the teeth. Heero didn't look too good; in fact he didn't look good at all. Duo trembled as he stared at his friend and lover. His blood ran cold and he dropped the shopping bags running across the street without looking. He didn't hear the screaming drivers or the honking cars; all he could register was Heero backing into the building and that armed psycho closing in. A now empty gun hit the ground and Duo reached the side of the street where Heero was just in time to see the psycho guy unload a gun on his lover before slashing him with the many knives for good measure.

A pained scream left Heero's mouth as he crashed to the concrete and didn't get up. Crimson liquid slowly spread around him. He stared up blankly; noticed from the corner of his eyes and heard the anguished scream seconds after his own pained one.

Duo shoved the many people that stood there and did nothing aside and rushed to his lover's side. People shouted at him pulled at him, but he didn't care. He shoved them off and practically threw himself at his now very bloody lover.

Arms wrapped around him and pulled him against a warm soggy moving chest. Hands rubbed his back in soothing patterns as he cried.  
"It's okay. I'm not dead. I'm alright Duo. It's okay. I'm not dead. I'm not dead." Heero repeated over and over. Duo stared up at him eyes filled with pain and confusion.  
"I should've told you, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm not dead. I'm just playing a part. They called me this morning to ask if I would. You were so excited about the movie and...damnit I should've told you...I'm so sorry." he murmured trying to explain and realizing while explaining how big a mistake it'd been not to tell Duo of all people about the shoot. His lover trembled badly in his arms. All around him members of the movie crew asked if they could get them anything or should call somebody. Someone handed him some water which he let Duo drink. Somewhere on his left the producer was screaming about how half a day's worth of filming was ruined now and for someone to get the sniveling fool off his set. Heero shot him the glare to end all glares and spoke to the man in a voice so soft and calm that it reminded the producer who steadily backed up under the assault of a wild animal ready to kill.  
"You don't know anything. You haven't even seen half of what he's been through. You have no idea of what he's had to endure. You, any of you lay so much as a nail on him and I'll create my own version of this movie; with real blood and corpses and when I do there won't be enough of you to even send home in a thimble. Your shot is not ruined. I did my part I got shot stabbed and kissed the pavement. You've got an editor on your team I'm sure he can create a loop of the 15 seconds of material before my friend ran in thinking that one of the few people he still had left in his life got brutally slaughtered before his eyes. He's a smart guy I'm sure he can do that and more. I expect my money on my account by Monday. Happy Halloween." he said in that same soft yet deadly calm voice. He then turned his attention back to his lover who clung to him hiccupping from having cried and trembling with fear. He murmured something and the braided boy nodded. The two got up just as an elderly lady using a rollator to walk reached the two.  
"Uhm, young man? Your friend dropped his shopping goods just now." she said pointing to the two bags on the front rack of her rollator.  
"Thanks, it's very kind of you to have picked them up." Heero said smiling kindly at the lady.  
"He got quite the scare didn't he? I have to say I nearly missed the camera myself. Poor boy, it probably got a bit too real for him. Oh my, it's a good thing I don't have a weak heart." the elderly lady said smiling.

"He did. We both served during the war. It got a little too real for him." Heero said rubbing Duo's back still.

"Ai poor child, why don't you let him have some tea at my house I live over there. He'll feel much better after I'm sure. I have hot chocolate if he doesn't like tea, but he needs to drink something warm, yes warm to help against shock and make him feel a bit better." the old lady said smiling kindly. Heero looked at Duo then nodded.

"Here you go child. Drink right up. You'll feel much better after." the elderly lady said kindly.

"Thanks." Duo whispered quietly. He quietly drank the hot tea, but didn't let go of Heero's hand. The elderly lady smiled. Heero waited for Duo to finish his drink and then thanked the lady for her kindness before taking the shopping bags in one hand as Duo still kept his other in a tight grip. He then led his lover back home.

"What took you? I've been waiting in the cold for hours now." Wufei grumbled when they got there.

"Got held up, come in." Heero said quietly as he led a still subdued Duo to the living room. After he made sure his lover was comfortable Heero went to put the groceries away. When Quatre and Trowa arrived he'd finished setting up the snacks on the table for the movie night and he also managed to feed Duo a light dinner. If the others noticed at all how subdued Duo really was they were kind enough not to say anything.

When the Halloween-athon started the five all got comfortable on the couches. Trowa and Quatre had taken up space on the chaise-longue while Wufei had chosen a seat on the big couch that had enough room for Duo and Heero to sit with Duo half laying and snuggling up and Wufei. As the movies came and went Duo slowly came to himself again. When the movie Heero had played in was aired Duo curled up and hid his face in Heero's shoulder. The others now looked worried at the two.

_Too real…_ Heero mouthed to them. They looked all nodded and returned to watching the movie. Heero smiled; their three friends did understand. They knew like no others what that movie scene would have unleashed within poor Duo. They wouldn't tease him with it later or ever think him weak. Heero would later as the others had gone home prove to Duo long, lovingly and thoroughly just how alive he was.

**Okay that's the second of a series of short stories. This is one of the stories I might work out later on.**


End file.
